Feliz Cumpleaños
by EsmeGSR
Summary: una cita, recuerdos, y algun que otro sentimiento guardado para no hacerse daño [DL]
1. Una llamada de telefono

**Disclaimer**_Ni la serie ni los personajes son míos…por desgracia._

Dedicado_: Este fic esta dedicado a Hari Haibara por ser tan paciente conmigo_

**Una llamada de teléfono.**

8.00 p.m. Hacia calor, demasiado para aquella estación del año, lo que entraba por la ventana de su pequeña, pero a la vez acogedora salita de estar, no era solo un poco de brisa, si no que era brisa caliente, sabia que eso no era normal, pero no le dio importancia, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos¿Y si tienes planes¿y si molesto?. Miro los dos trozos de papel encima de su módulo para el teléfono y marcó...

En otro lado de la cuidad……..

8.02 p.m. Se estaba preparándose para una velada tranquila: una cena, una buena peli, y posiblemente un helado. Notaba calor, demasiado calor, pero no le dio importancia después de todo dentro de un mes y medio sería primavera, y ella no estaba acostumbrada al clima de esta cuidad.

Sonó el teléfono, rogando que no fuera por ningún caso, se fue descalza y corriendo a la entrada de su apartamento, donde en una mesita, junto con un plato decorativo para dejar las llaves estaba el teléfono inalámbrico. Rápidamente descolgando el teléfono:

-Monroe -Respondió nada mas descolgar el aparato-

-Lindsay –Se pudo escuchar una voz algo nerviosa detrás de la línea-….esto si….Hola¿qué tal?

-¿Danny?, hay algún caso –dijo cruzando los dedos para que no fuera así-

-Esto…no…creo que no...a mi no me han avisado de nada -Contesto él-

En ese momento hubo un pequeño, pero incomodo momento, ninguno sabia que decir, él por lo nervioso que se encontraba, ella…ella simplemente no sabia que decir, no se esperaba que alguien la llamara, y menos al fijo, puesto a que ese teléfono solo lo tenían sus parientes mas allegados, Mac, y él, en cuyo momento no recordó el motivo de tal transacción con su numero de teléfono.

-¿Danny, por que me llamas a estas horas¿ha pasado algo? –Dijo Lindsay, todavía preguntándose el motivo de la llamada-

-Esto…bueno como mañana tanto tú como yo tenemos el día libre…había pensado que alomejor te apetecería ir a una exposición de arte, me las regalaron esta tarde, y creo que puede estar bien –Soltó de sopetón, cruzando los dedos para que la respuesta fuera afirmativa-

De nuevo silencio a los dos lados de la línea.

-Entenderé que tengas otros planes, y que no me puedas acompañar –Volvió a decir-

-No, no es eso, es que no me lo esperaba, hoy no tenia planes, pensaba ver la tele o leer un rato –Dijo mientras volvía al sofá con el teléfono en la mano-

-Entonces, vienes?-Dijo algo emocionado el CSI, no había llamado con demasiadas esperanzas, "seguramente tendrá planes" pensaba antes de descolgar-

-Bueno es un plan mejor al que tenia pensado-Dijo divertida- ¿A que hora es la exposición?

-Empieza sobre las 10.00 p.m., te parece bien que te pase a recoger a eso de las 9.30, no es lejos de donde vives, podemos ir dando un paseo.

-Como quieras, te espero a las 9.30, como hay que ir, formal o informal -Dijo con aire gracioso-

-Da igual, de todas formas tu siempre vas perfecta –Al decir esto prefirió colgar, como se le había escapado esa palabra, no podía haber dicho bien, decente… no tenia que haber dicho "perfecta", y si ahora se arrepiente?, pensó-

-Tu siempre igual Danny, no cambiaras nunca, te espero a las y media en mi casa, hasta después.

-Adiós.

Danny se quedo unos segundos con el aparato en la mano después de que ella colgara, le gustaba la idea de ir con ella, le gustaba la sensación que tenia ahora, sonreía sin motivo. Colgó y se dispuso a darse una ducha, todavía quedaba más de una hora para ir a recogerla.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que a su compañero le gustara el arte, y menos que fuera a exposiciones, aunque no era raro, llevaba poco en Nueva York, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ver cosas raras, mucho mas raras que los gustos de su compañero de laboratorio.

Se levanto del sofá y se fue a su habitación donde abrió el armario. En ese momento tuvo un _Deja Vu, _uno que siempre ha querido olvidar

"_Tenia 17 años, había quedado con Robert, un chico guapo, inteligente, atlético con vistas puestas en la universidad de Yale o Harvard, y una sonrisa y unos ojos que quitaban el sentido a mas de la mitad de la plantilla femenina del centro, incluido a ella._

_Estaba nerviosa no sabia que ponerse nada la parecía lo suficiente bonito o adecuado para él. Cuando por fin se arreglo, la vino a recoger, iban a ir a cenar y después a bailar, una bonita velada, con el chico de sus sueños. Jamás abría podido pensar, que pudiera vivir una noche tan mágica cuando acabo la velada."_

_---------OOO--------_


	2. Preparativos

Preparativos:

Danny ya había terminado su ducha, estaba nervioso, demasiado para una simple visita a una exposición con una compañera de trabajo. Todavía no había decidido que ponerse, hacia meses que no estaba así. Decidido darse prisa solo faltaba media hora, y quería llegar puntual, necesitaba que esta noche fuera perfecta, -Como ella- dijo en prácticamente susurrando.

Lindsay había escogido su ropa, perfectamente conjuntada pero con un toque informal. Se dirigió al baño donde se peino, y se maquillo poco, puesto que no la apetecía demasiado, algo de sombra de ojos, un poco de brillo, un bonito recogido dejándose mechones de pelo alrededor de su cara…Se veía radiante. Solo la faltaban los zapatos, decidió tacones, unos nuevos que se compro poco después de empezar a trabajar en el Laboratorio.

Danny estaba ultimando los detalles de su salida. Reviso que llevaba todo, las entradas, las llaves, el móvil…iba a coger su chaqueta, pero noto que hacia calor, y la dejo en el perchero, dio un último vistazo al reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para la hora, le daría tiempo para ir andando.

Andando por las calles, pensó en que pasaría, como seria esta noche, caminaba por la calles evadiéndose de todo alrededor, como si no hubiera nada mas ni gente, ni ruido, nada de nada.

Lindsay ya estaba lista, vio que todo estaba en orden, no quería dejar su casa descolocada, nunca la había gustado.

Puso música y miro el reloj de pulsera que se había puesto, faltaban unos 15 minutos. Cuando cogío el reloj de su joyero pensó que no debía de tener pila hacia mucho tiempo que no se lo ponía, puesto que cuando se lo ponía recordaba quien se lo había regalado, y lo feliz que fue en un época y lo desdichada poco después.

"_Llevaban dos meses saliendo, todavía soñaba con aquella primera cita. Robert era aun mas romántico de lo que ella había pensado, era tierno y cariñoso –El hombre perfecto- Se decía cada vez que pensaba en él, es decir casi todo el día._

_Un cambio de clases, en el pasillo, Robert la dijo que hoy tenía una sorpresa preparada y que se verían en el lugar donde se dieron su primer beso, cerca del Parque nacional de Yellowstone. No se imagino que ese día se acabaría su fantástico cuento de hadas."_

…


	3. Visita a una casa extraña

**Visita a una casa extraña**

Danny estaba llegando a casa de su compañera, le estaba empezando a preocupar el aire caliente que había en la calle, era algo bastante raro, aunque tampoco estaba demasiado pendiente en la meteorología de Nueva York, le estaba pesando no haber comprado en el puesto que había pasado hace un par de manzanas, una rosa. -Demasiado para una salida entre compañeros de trabajo- pensó con tristeza.

Lindsay se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos, y no sabia el motivo…o si pero no quería reconocerlo, para que hacerse más daño. Se levanto de repente del sofá, habían llamado al timbre.

-¿Quién? -Dijo ella-

-Para que preguntas si sabes que soy yo -Y después de decir esto, rió-

-Tu siempre igual, ¿Quieres subir? O me esperas abajo

-Como quieras, aunque todavía hay tiempo

-Sube

Lindsay estaba dando vueltas en círculos, más o menos como un tigre encerrado en una jaula deseando salir, quería que subiera, no sabia la razón…o si.

Ella en realidad lo único que sabía era que tenía miedo, no quería sufrir más.

Danny estaba subiendo las escaleras, deseando llegar al piso, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había ascensor y lo podía haber cogido, pero eso ahora le daba igual, estaba a unos pasos del piso de Lindsay, y era la primera vez que lo iba a ver.

-Toc, toc…se puede?

-Pasa, estoy en mi habitación cogiendo el bolso, ponte cómodo –Dijo Lindsay desde su habitación.

Danny se sentía extrañamente cómodo, jamás había estado en esa casa, pero era como si la conociera. Se dirigió al sofá, donde enfrente se encontraba la televisión junto con un home cinema, y un montón de porta fotos con fotos suyas y con alguien.

Hubo una que le resulto bastante graciosa, era ella junto con otra chica, -cuantos años tendría en esa foto?- se pregunto.

En realidad Lindsay tenía 16 años en aquella foto, los acababa de cumplir, estaba con su mejor amiga Alexa, las dos tenían nata en la nariz de la tarta y se reían, se veía que se lo estaban pasando bien.

-Estoy lista, cuando quieras- Escucho detrás suyo.

Danny se dio la vuelta, estaba preciosa.

-Solo puedo decir, Wow

Los dos se rieron.

-Estas muy graciosa en la foto-Dijo señalando a la foto que antes había estado mirando-

-Si, la verdad es que ese día me lo pase muy bien, fue el día de mi 16 cumpleaños, la que esta a mi lado es Alexa, una de mis mejores amigas.

-Pues yo quiero una copia, que pensaría Stella o Mac de esa foto-Y después rió

-A ti no se te podrá cambiar nunca, nos vamos?-Dijo con tono de paciencia.

-Claro

Al llegar ala puerta Danny la dejo pasar primero, algo que siempre hacia Robert para hacerla molestar.

-Estas bien- Pregunto Danny al verla parada frente a la puerta

-Esto…si…si claro, vamos.

-Que prefieres, escalera o ascensor-dijo Danny esperando que la respuesta fuera ascensor.

-Te cuento un pequeño secreto-Y se acerco un poquito mas a él para poder susurrarle- Odio hacer ejercicio.

-Entonces…Ascensor.

Lindsay llamó al ascensor. Danny se estaba fijando, o mejor dicho estaba haciendo como que se fijaba en la decoración del rellano, en realidad observaba en silencio a Lindsay –Que guapa esta hoy, la veo…diferente-

De pronto un suave pitido inundo el descansillo, el ascensor había llegado. Harta de los formalismos de Danny dejándola pasar, ella extendió la mano, para que entrara el primero.

Danny se fijo en el reloj que tenia puesto Lindsay, jamás se lo había visto…

-Bonito reloj, te lo ha regalado algún enamorado-dijo en forma de burla, para ver si se sonrojaba.

Lindsay, lo miro sin decir nada. La verdad es que no quería hablar de ello, de verdad, la hacia daño.

Cuando ambos entraron en el ascensor, y este cerro la puerta, ninguno de los dos hablo. Danny por que creía que la había molestado el comentario que había echo, Lindsay, por que simplemente no quería remover lo que ya estaba enterrado.

Y de repente entre el piso quinto y el cuarto, se fue la luz, y un gran chirrido hizo que la pareja aterrizara en el suelo de aquel cacharro metálico.

Todo se quedo a oscuras, salvo por la pequeña luz de emergencia que aportaba un reflejo de luz naranja.

-Linds?, estas bien?-Pero el CSI como una respuesta obtuvo silencio.

Se acerco a ella, la verdad es que la primera vez que vio ese ascensor le extraño la proporción que tenia, era lo bastante grande para unas diez personas, y con un pequeño movimiento de mano la agito el brazo, pero aun así su compañera seguía sin responder


	4. La mejor forma de pasar un cumpleaños

Bueno no es que sea gran cosa, pero me apetecía escribir, es una buena manera de desahogarse. Así que a disfrutar.

**La mejor forma de pasar un cumpleaños:**

Danny preocupado la zarandeo, la grito, intentando que se despertara.

Poco a poco la CSI, abrió los ojos, y se encontró a un Danny que no conocía, a un Danny preocupado por ella. Instintivamente se llevo la mano a la frente, notaba dolor, cuando retiro la mano de la frente, lo vio, un hilillo de sangre la caía hasta los ojos.

-Linds? Estas bien?-Dijo preocupado-

-Esto…si creo que si-Espeto cogiendo el pañuelo de papel que le ofrecía Danny para su frente-Que ha pasado?

-Se debe haber ido la luz, tu edificio no tiene motores de repuesto?

-Creo que no

-Bueno intentaremos llamar la atención con el botón de SOS –Dijo mientras lo apretaba, pero sin ningún efecto, el botón no funcionaba.-Será posible, Linds no funciona.

-Sabes que me resulta extraño que me llames Linds, así solo me llamaba Rob….una persona de mi pasado- Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar su nombre delante de Danny, ¿por que me esta pasando esto?

-Sabes….pues a partir de ahora voy a empezar a llamarte así

-Lo dicho, nunca cambiaras

-Puede ser, sabes lo que te digo, que voy a llamar la atención a la vieja usanza…

Y dicho esto, y con la cara de susto de Lindsay, empezó a gritar.

-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy alguieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Estamos atrapados!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y siguió así durante por lo menos un cuarto de hora hasta ya sin voz, y agotado por el esfuerzo de gritar, se sentó en el suelo de aquel cubículo

-Toma-Dijo Lindsay, ofreciéndole una botellita de agua mineral.-Pero no bebas demasiado es la única que tenemos hasta que nos saquen de aquí.

Y así pasaron horas, y allí dentro cada vez hacia más y mas calor, y el agua estaba a punto de terminarse.

Lindsay de vez en cuando mirada discretamente a su acompañante sin que el se percatara. Dentro de ese pequeño habitáculo Lindsay estaba viviendo una guerra en su interior –Sabes que te gusta, pero no quieres volver a sufrir, sabes que todo el mundo que se hacerse a ti terminara haciéndote o haciéndose daño, no te hará bien- Pensaba una y otra vez, hasta que súbitamente volvía a mirarle de arriba abajo. Estaba sentado enfrente suyo, se había desabrochado dos botones de su blusa, aun con la poca luz que desprendía la de emergencia se le podía ver las gotas de sudor que parlaban su frente, de una manera mas que sensual.

Por el contrario Danny estaba reviviendo una y otra vez el caso donde se había quedado atrapado, pero aun así, le gustaba estar allí. No es que lo hubiera planeado, y aun menos que soñara con quedarse encerrado en un ascensor, pero el estar al lado de Lindsay, en un sitio tan apretado….-Es la mejor forma de pasar mi cumpleaños- Dijo para sí.


	5. Duros Recuerdos

Para ti, sin ti jamás habría terminado este fragmento de fic. Gracias

Duros recuerdos:

Levaban ya bastante tiempo en silencio, la herida de Lindsay ya casi ni dolía. Danny estaba empezando a sentir claustrofobia, no aguantaba mas hay metido, así que decidió que un poco de conversación no le vendría mal.

-Linds en que estas pensando- pregunto Danny, harto de estar en silencio

-En recuerdos del pasado- dijo casi automáticamente- Y tu?

-En que como es posible que nadie se de cuenta de que el ascensor esta parado

-Por cierto, como es que te regalaron unas entradas para ver arte?-pregunto la CSI por hablar de algo- Seguro que fue algún ligue, y como te ha dejado plantado me has pedido ir a mi para no ir solo…verdad

-Por que todo el mundo cree que soy un casanova o un Don Juan, pues para que lo sepas, me las ha regalado un amigo, por que si. –No pensaba decir a Lindsay que hoy era su cumpleaños no le apetecía

-Pues yo eso no me lo creo, la verdad es que eres guapo, es bastante raro que no tengas novia –pregunto la analista forense para buscar a su compañero de trabajo

-Y como es que no tienes tu novio?-pregunto él también

Lindsay se quedo en silencio, y miro al suelo, no podía decir la verdad a Danny, decirlo seria demasiado doloroso.

Y así mirando al suelo volvió a recordar el ultimo día de Robert, como cada vez que lo hacia llorando en su cama, manchando su almohada de lagrimas mas que saladas…amargas, queriendo que ese recuerdo se borrara de una vez de su mente.

_Lindsay se había comprado ropa nueva para esa noche. Su hermano mayor la había llevado al lugar donde tanto ella como Robert se dieron su primer beso._

_Él apareció radiante. La hizo taparse los ojos y la guió dentro del parque nacional. Todo estaba como la primera vez, un mantel, una botella de vino y una luna nueva preciosa._

_La noche estaba siendo perfecta, lo único que deseaba era que jamás acabase, quería que esa noche fuera eterna…..que fuera única._

_Al poco de terminar la copa de vino, se escucharon dos estruendos que jamás podrían haber pasado como desapercibidos. Lindsay como acto reflejo, se tiro al suelo, mientras gritaba a Robert que hiciera lo mismo, solo había escuchado esos ruidos una vez, en el campo de tiro donde iba su padre a practicar._

_Vio que el joven caía de rodillas en la tierra, y que la miraba, con una dulzura que nunca había visto en sus ojos, se acerco a él corriendo, vio un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca, y una mancha de rojo carmesí en su camisa blanca. Ella intentaba taponar la herida con sus manos, cosa que parecía imposible, no podía hacer nada, esa bala le había perforado el pulmón. Le miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, gritando que no cerrara sus ojos, que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola… pero ya era tarde. Robert la cogió la mano, se la llevo a la boca y la beso. Lindsay notó la sangre tibia en su mano, y el último suspiro de su primer amor yéndose de este mundo para siempre. Y abrazada a él solo pudo llorar, llorar amargamente._

Lindsay volvió de sus recuerdos con lágrimas amargas y dolorosas. Tenia empañada la vista cuando levanto la cabeza, al parecer Danny la estaba hablando.

-Linds, Lindsay estas bien?, me estas escuchando?-medio gritó el analista preocupado- Lindsay, ¿por que lloras?, te encuentras bien….

Hubo de nuevo silencio…

-Linds?, responde-sentencio Danny, levantándose del suelo

-No creo que no, no estoy bien-Dijo dejando que un mar de lagrimas recorrieran su rostro

Al decir esto Danny se acerco aun mas donde estaba ella, se arrodillo y la seco las lagrimas con el dorso de sus manos. Le estaba doliendo en el alma verla así, y lo peor es que no sabia que hacer. Se sentó a su lado, al terminar de limpiarle la cara, la cogió la mano y así estuvieron en silencio.

En aquel pequeño habitáculo solo podía escuchar los sollozos ahogados de la mujer a la que tenía a su lado.

Hasta que de repente Lindsay soltó a bocajarro

-Hay una historia de mi vida que he querido olvidar, pero viendo que tu me has despertado a esos fantasmas que estaba intentando ocultar te la voy a contar.

Y diciendo esto la joven empezó a explicar de principio a fin su historia, su vida y sus secretos, desde que conoció a Robert.


	6. Y Finalmente

**Y Finalmente:**

A Danny cada vez se le hacia mas difícil seguir la historia de Lindsay, eran demasiadas cosas juntas, demasiado retenido, demasiado….

Lindsay seguía contándole lo del disparo, lo recordaba perfectamente. Lo ,as extraño de todo es que ella ya no lloraba, y no por que no la quedaran lagrimas, si no por que ya no lo necesitaba. Cuando te enfrentas de cara a los sentimientos, sin tener el temor de que te van a lastimar mas de lo que ya estas, las cosas se ven diferentes.

La joven ya había terminado de contar su historia, levanto la cabeza y miro en silencio a los ojos de su confesor. Este a su vez, y al igual que ella, la miro a los ojos, intentando ver mas allá de lo qu8e había podido ver hasta ahora. Los dos sabían que habían llegado a un nivel mas alto que al de una simple amistad. Danny iniciando el camino hasta la cara de Lindsay, poco a poco se iba acercando a los labios que había querido besar desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta que a escasos centímetros un grito los alerto.

-Hola, hay alguien en el ascensor?-Pregunto una voz de hombre

Lindsay se levanto rápidamente

-Don Giovanni, estoy aquí dentro

-Señorita Lindsay, se fue la luz, ha habido una pequeña tormenta tropical

-Tormenta tropical en Nueva York?-Pregunto extrañado Danny

-Nadie se lo explica, pero de todas formas, la ayuda ya esta aquí les van a sacar, intenten bajar la cabeza les van a sacar por el techo del ascensor.

-Pues parece que nos sacan de aquí- Intento decir Danny.

Lindsay no le podía escuchar, el ruido de la sierra mecánica se lo impedía.

**Epílogo**

Ya fuera del ascensor, en el rellano del piso de Lindsay, ninguno de los dos sabían que decir, ya habían dicho todo, o mas bien casi todo en el ascensor.

Lindsay prefirió romper el hielo

-Bueno…se esta haciendo tarde, y la verdad es que tengo bastante sueño

-Si será mejor que dejemos la exposición para otro día-Concluyo Danny con un tono de tristeza

-Si, será lo mejor, y también habrá que celebrar tu cumpleaños de otra manera, por cierto se me olvidaba, feliz cumpleaños.

Y allí por fin después de tanto revivido y después de tantos deseos Lindsay dio su regalo de cumpleaños a Danny, un beso.

Ya fuera en la calle, Danny sonreía mientras andaba-Así que lo sabias ehhh-

Al fin y al cabo no había sido un mal cumpleaños.

Bien esto se termina ya, espero que hayáis disfrutado al leerlo, la verdad es que no me ha gustado como ha quedado el final.

He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este Fic, aunque solo ha sido el primero de NY, espero escribir alguno mas, pero ahora no, ya mas adelante.

Gracias a tods los que me han leído y en especial a Hari, gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo.


End file.
